


on the road to hell there was a railroad track.

by dramadictator (bxbblytea)



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBY, dedicated to justine, i miss u, maybe i'll cry while writing this but its ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbblytea/pseuds/dramadictator
Summary: Percy loses Annabeth, and he can't stand to let her go. So, he goes where he's gone a few times, and where he dreads going the most. The Underworld.Based off Orpheus and Eurydice, the tragic Greek love story :(This can be seen after my first fic.





	on the road to hell there was a railroad track.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justine/gifts).

Percy was devastated. He and Annabeth just got married, but Bryce Lawrence decided to start flirting with Annabeth in the woods, which caused her to walk back, stumble into a hellhound, and so the hound got provoked, and-  
Percy shuddered, and started tearing up about just thinking about what happened to the love of his life, Annabeth, just after they got married as well. They were about to move out of Camp, get a house, have kids, and yet, yet the gods decided to play this dumb trick on them. He was sad, he was angry, but most of all, he was determined to get her back.

"Nico, is there any way to get Annabeth back?"

Nico sighed. He was in the public library with Percy, searching through mythology books for solutions. As the librarian told them to leave, they picked up the books laying around them. As Nico placed them on the shelves, he dropped one. He shouted as it hit his foot, but he quieted down as suddenly as he had shouted. Percy's head, hair tousled from restless nights, eyes red from crying, and not looking like himself at all, was seen from the side of the shelf. "What happened?" Percy questioned.

"Orpheus and Eurydice."

"What?"

"Orpheus and Eurydice. Read the book on the floor Percy."

Percy actually tried to read. For once, in his whole life, he was trying to read, for the girl he loved, even with his dyslexia and ADHD.

"Nico, it says that there's a god that brings people to the Underworld. Does that say Harmonia, or Hemera? It might be Hebe-"

"Hermes is the god who actually just guides the souls," Nico starts.

Well, time to find a god.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dedication, but everyone is encouraged to read this :) chugga chugga chugga chugga


End file.
